Selfies For You
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: [ Prompt from imagienyourotp tumblr] Rei and Nagisa are now going out after telling Nagisa that he would be leaving for a week on a family trip; thus canceling the date that they had planned. Nagisa steals Rei's phone to take multiple selfies for Rei to look at if he feels lonely and is unable to contact him. When Rei finds the phone he cannot help but smile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for ReiGisa. Such cute bbys~ huuungh my heart! **[ beta will look over when she has looked over all of the updates for the MakoHaru ABC's! This will take a while mind you so please forgive me for my mistakes. I tried to make something cute this go around for ReiGisa and I think I managed to do just that. ]**

You can also find this on my tumblr account (tarnishedwish) and Quotev account (BrokenImagination). I may or may not be posting this on my deviantART account (MarshaDecamiro)- not sure yet. To find where this is tagged on tumblr look for the tag MakoHaru ABC's and you should find it. Links to where to find me are on my profile I hope that you all enjoy this.

**Name:** Selfies For You

**Summary: **[ Prompt from imagienyourotp tumblr] Rei and Nagisa are now going out after telling Nagisa that he would be leaving for a week on a family trip; thus canceling the date that they had planned. Nagisa steals Rei's phone to take multiple selfies for Rei to look at if he feels lonely and is unable to contact him. When Rei finds the phone he cannot help but smile.

**Link to prompt:** post/64336150393/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-taki ng-person-bs

* * *

**ѕєℓƒιєѕ ƒσя уσυ**

* * *

"A week...?" Nagisa mumbled Rei not liking the way the word rolled off of his tongue, the word 'week' suddenly sounding dirty and unclean when spoken by Nagisa. Averting his gaze to push his glasses further onto his nose (though Rei knew they could move no further) to avoid looking directly at Nagisa. The boy with his wheat blond hair looked at him sadness that was soon hidden by a thick layer of wool (Nagisa's smile acting as the wool) from Rei's eyes when Nagisa spoke.

"It can't be helped Rei-chan! Family is important!" Nagisa jumped up from Rei's bed patting him on the shoulder as if to tell him that everything would be alright, "We can go on a date again Rei-chan."

'But...you were so excited to go and see the movie. Why is it that you suddenly do not care?' Rei was confused, his own emotions a mixed up jumble. If only his heart could be solved with a formula- then maybe he could also fix Nagisa's heart and ease his sadness. Remove the wool that was his smile to just get angry with Nagisa for acting as if he didn't care. As if he was not excited about their planned date that was ruined by a his families week long trip to visit his family.

Never once had he'd forgotten about this week being when his family would go on this very trip. But it seems... that since he started going out with Nagisa he's forgotten a lot of things. How to keep his emotions reigned in, how to focus on class work and how to not just think about the bouncing happy-go-lucky boy in general. Nagisa stayed sitting on Rei's bed making no move to leave Rei's room.

"W-wait here! I'll go buy some food! It will not be much but- we can have a small meal here and c-call it a date if you are okay with that!" Rei felt his face burning hiding his face from Nagisa Rei waited to hear Nagisa laugh at him and call him an idiot and tell him not to worry about it. But a smile started to form on Nagisa's lips life returning to his pink orbs as he stood up saying.

"Okay Rei-chan! I'll wait here for you! Hurry Rei hurry!" Nagisa jumped out from the bed grabbing Rei's wallet before pushing him out of his room Rei chuckled before turning around to face Nagisa feeling a bit more bold he leaned a little bit towards Nagisa holding the other's chin in his hand placing his lips against Nagisa's forehead he pulled away flustered somehow managing to get his jumbled words out.

"I-I'm happy to see you acting like yourself again! I-I'll hurry back with the food!" Rei turned running down the stairs and out the front door. Flustered and his face burning a bright red he leaned against the front door his hands against his face feeling like the biggest yet giddy idiot in the world. It seems that Nagisa has rubbed off on him. Finally Rei used his boldness to pull a similar move to what Nagisa usually does.

The image of Nagisa's slightly pink cheeks quickly turning an even darker red overran his thoughts. Not paying attention to where he was walking Rei walked right smack dab into a light pole. Earning a few giggles from middle school girls walking by sending him a small waves that he did not return. Removing his glasses Rei resuscitated his glasses back onto his nose before he continued walking towards the store.

Rei sighed, running a hand through his short purple hair. He was in love. Hopelessly in love with Nagisa, so in love that the blonds blush caused him to momentarily not function like a normal human being. Not a single formula Rei has written out has solved for the emotions that swirled around inside of his heart controlling every single thought and process of his life.

Nagisa came into his life like a hurricane. Sweeping him away in the cast off of his storm but somehow managed pull him into the eye of the storm where it was safe, warm and inviting. Shaking his head Rei focused on buying something simple to make not wanting to make a huge mess in the kitchen before his parents returned home from their own jobs. Maybe something that his family and Nagisa would like would be the best idea. Thus cutting the amount of what to wash down by half still having to clean what was used and what was used to eat with.

Rei chose something simple, picking up a few apples and assorted other fruit on the way to the check out. Only stopping when his eyes landed on the familiar advertising sign for the ice cream that Nagisa usually eats. Sighing with a small smile on his face Rei placed two in his basket before checking out walking with two bags and the ice cream. Reaching into his pocket for his cell phone that's with Rei remembered that he did not grab it before leaving.

Sighing at his own forgetfulness Rei continued to walk home. Opening the door setting the bags in the kitchen Rei started to cook. Stir-fry should be sufficient for everyone in the house. Placing the ice cream in the freezer so it would have some time to retain its old shape Rei returned to focusing on cooking. Cutting and washing apples, oranges and grapes Rei placed a small rag over them before turning the stove off and walking up the stairs.

Knocking on his door he walked in, "Nagisa. The food is ready if you a-" Rei's voice trailed off at the sight before him. Nagisa was curled up on his bed holding his pillow close his mouth slightly open soft breathing could be heard once he moved closer to Nagisa. Shaking Nagisa slightly Rei mumbled, "Nagisa...wake up the food is ready."

Nagisa started to stir, his eyes opening slightly a sleepy smile on his face he mumbled. "Welcome back Rei-chan~ you were gone for a while." Rei sighed, looking at the clock on his desk he looked back at Nagisa, "Thirty minuets is not long Nagisa. It's the normal amount of time it would take me to return home from the store after buying what I need."

Nagisa smile holding Rei's hand following him into the kitchen. The two enjoyed a somewhat silent meal but Nagisa noticed the silence and began to fill it with small talk. Never touching on the topic of his week long trip, if they were to talk about it they would more than likely break down and cry. Rei watched Nagisa return to his usual self loud his smile never fading while eating and nibbling on a little bit of fruit.

Rei couldn't help but smile at least Nagisa was okay. At least he could rest easy knowing that Nagisa was smiling before he left tomorrow. Once they were done eating Nagisa helped put away what was left of the food and helped to wash the dishes. Walking Nagisa to the door just before leaving Nagisa placed a short and sweet kiss on Rei's cheek leaving his house with the words 'look at your phone if your lonely' before running towards his house.

Rei felt his face burning again- Nagisa - would he always have this effect on him? No matter, sleep was calling him making a small note telling his parents that there was some food in the fridge and that he was packed and ready to go in the morning on the fridge before he fell asleep.

-v-

Rei panicked, he could not find his phone and he would have to leave soon. He heard the buzz of his phone telling him that he has a text going off but he could not find it. Frustrated and worried about making his family late he tossed the pillows off of his bed to find it tucked underneath said pillows. A sigh of relief washed over him grabbing his phone, bag and charger Rei raced towards the door. Having turned off most of his electronics after knowing that he was done with them.

Taking his usual seat in the back of the car Rei buckled up apologizing for the delay his parents laughed watching the scenery move slowly when the car started to move. Rei opened his phone to read the text message.

_To: Rei-Chan _  
_From: Nagisa _  
_Subject: Look At Your Phone _

_Good Morning Rei-Chan! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_  
_I hope that you were able to get a good nights sleep! ∩( ・ω・)∩ _  
_If you ever feel lonely and are unable to talk to me just look at your pictures~ I did something special while you were gone. _  
_I hope that you like my gift! （*/∇＼*）_

_Love you Rei-Chan! I hope that you have a good trip! _  
_(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) and （*＾3＾）_

Rei couldn't help but smile, this text message made it feel as if Nagisa were here with him. Clicking on his picture list Rei's face slowly started to heat up. Nagisa had taken pictures of in random places around his house. Rei couldn't help but smile, Nagisa had thought about him. Rei couldn't help but return Nagisa's text message- short and simple but this message hopefully Nagisa would understand he contains all of his love for the shorter boy.

_**To: Nagisa-Kun **_  
_**From: Rei-Chan **_  
_**Subject: (Re): Look At Your Phone **_

_**Thank you Nagisa. **_  
_**Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for ReiGisa. Such cute bbys~ huuungh my heart! **[ beta's busy with school so she will look over all of my updates when she is able to! So until then just continue to bare with me and my mistakes. I think I managed to make this cute~ ]**

You can also find this on my tumblr account (tarnishedwish) and Quotev account (BrokenImagination). I may or may not be posting this on my deviantART account (MarshaDecamiro)- not sure yet. To find where this is tagged on tumblr look for the tag MakoHaru ABC's and you should find it. Links to where to find me are on my profile I hope that you all enjoy this.

**Name:** Selfies For You

**Summary:** Nagisa is laying around his home bored with nothing to do while Rei is gone. Wondering how the other male is doing only to receive five text messages from Rei and by the time he reaches the last one Nagisa cannot help but cry tears of joy before sending back his honest reply. 'I love you Rei and all of your goofy ways of showing it.'

**Hey looky~ this got a second part to it! This will be the last chapter for this~ I do hope that all of you like it! This idea was inspired by the Shingeki no Kyojin picture that was floating around on tumblr for a while (You know the one about Levi and Hanji and then there was one for Levi and Eren~) if I can find a link to it I'll link it here. c: **

* * *

**ѕєℓƒιєѕ ƒσя уσυ**

* * *

Sighing Nagisa laid out on his bed. One week. That's how long he had to last without Rei being here. Rei had informed him that they would not be able to talk much while he was gone for the week for he would not be able to break away from his family until he decided to go to bed. But by the time his head hit the pillow he would be asleep. Nagisa said that it was okay that they would not be able to talk but Rei did not sound very pleased about Nagisa just giving up.

Saying that relationships are based on communication with one another, Rei openly expressed that if they were to lose communication while he was gone for a week Nagisa would either avoid him or break up with him. Nagisa couldn't help but fight the smile that had appeared on his lips before pulling Rei into a tight hug telling him that it would be alright. That no matter what would happen he would still love him- distance makes the heart grow right? So maybe they would fall even deeper in love with one another after being apart for this long?

Nagisa sighed again, he'd been doing a lot of that recently. Gou asked him why he was sighing but he just shook off Gou's question by shifting topics and their attention to Makoto and Haru. Nagisa couldn't help but look at his phone through out the day wondering if Rei would be able to break away long enough to send him a text message or something.

The vibrating of his phone caught his attention, leaning on his elbow he stretched to reach the electronic device buzzing and moving around on his nightstand. Opening his phone he noticed that it was a picture message from Rei. Nagisa felt his face heat up and his heart beat wildly against his rib cage. Accepting the message with shaky fingers hitting the button Nagisa waited for his phone to load the picture- it felt as if he was sitting on pins and needles.

The picture was of Rei, he looked embarrassed while pointing at a letter **'I'** with his thumb trying to avoid looking directly at the camera on his phone. Another message buzzed on Nagisa's phone- another message from Rei - the urge to know why Rei was sending him these pictures made Nagisa curious to figure out what was going on.

This picture was of Rei with his arms linked together in a circle around the word **'Loaf'**. Nagisa was confused but another text was sent from Rei this time of the the letter's **'Love'** Rei's face was painted a bright red he was embarrassed about the last text even sending a message along with this picture saying 'Love! Not Loaf! Love!'

Nagisa could just hear Rei stuttering and rolling over embarrassed about saying the wrong word. Nagisa chuckled feeling his face slightly burning when Rei's next picture had the world **'You'** looking as if Rei was holding it up with his hands. The next one Nagisa felt his heart break at how sweet it was, the picture was of Nagis's name written on a piece of paper the camera was backed a bit up to allow Nagisa to see Rei was holding the paper over his hear his hands in the shape of a heart as well.

Rei's eyes were closed a smile claiming most of his face. Nagisa felt his eyes slightly burning, in the form of pictures Rei had just sent him the message that he loved him. Smiling in the very last one telling Nagisa that even after messing up and sending** 'Loaf'** instead of **'Love'** he was really enjoying what he was doing.

**' I love you Nagisa.' **

Nagisa could hear Rei's voice perfectly with just the pictures. Rei was not physically here but Nagisa could hear the words that he'd just sent him with his usual clear voice. Taking a deep breath unable to hold back the smile on his face Nagisa returned Rei's text message with one of his own, while he could not send it in the same flashy (but loving) way Rei was able to do Nagisa could only hope that Rei would be happy with it.

_'I love you Rei and all of your goofy ways of showing it.' _


End file.
